The present invention pertains to a selective real estate display system which permits a person or persons in a vehicle to drive into a private parking area of a real estate office and to view a relatively wide range of real estate presentations in a selected category without keaving the vehicle or occupying a substantial amount of time of the real estate broker or salesman. When the field is narrowed down to something of interest, the occupants of the car may then enter the office to consult a salesman, or alternatively, another button may be provided on the selector box to operate a signal means such as a buzzer, bell, flasher light, etc. to a signal a sales person to come to the vehicle.
In the form of the invention provided by your Applicant, five real estate categories are included on the projector with a five cartridge tapedeck, controlled by five push buttons on the selector box. Sixteen slides, each with a different real estate presentation, comprises each category for a total of eighty presentations for potential real estate prospects. Each of the eighty presentations is accompanied by an oral commentary received from a speaker at the side of the vehicle. The number of categories and individual presentations in each category may be varied within the capabilities of available equipment.
Therefore, one of the principal objects of the present invention is to provide a selective real estate display system utilizing commercially available equipment, including a slide projector and multi-cartridge tapedeck which are disposed in an enclosure in or adjacent to a real estate office whereby a potential buyer may view a plurality of real estate presentations in a selected category by the simple actuation of a single push button of a plurality of push buttons carried in a control box, mounted adjacent to a vehicle parked in an outside parking area, located relative to a rear projection screen disposed in a wall of the enclosure.
Another object of the invention is to provide a loud speaker relative to the control box to permit the occupants of the vehicle to hear an oral commentary of each real estate presentation as it appears on the screen.
A further object of the invention is to provide a delineated parking area in a position relative to the screen to guide the driver of a vehicle into a proper position to operate the push button selectors and to view the projection screen.